No Restraint
by Miranda575
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to run away from her past, be it her mother or schoolmates. Unfortunately, moving to Forks proves to not only complicate her life further, but also others. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So, my last story is officially a bust and based off of emotion only with no inspiration so I was not able to continue with it. However, this story has been circulating in my head for quite a while and I think I will give it a try. Oh, and I am not sure who is going to be pairing in this story yet. I was thinking either Edward/Bella or Alice/Bella but it is the stories decision. You will find out the pairings shortly after I do. So, without further a due, here is the first chapter, mainly just building up some background before I get into the actual story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't or never will own Twilight, I just like to mess around with ideas. Don't sue me. :)

* * *

I walk out of my Arizona home with my suitcase in tow and stop to look back at my companion for the last few years.

I sigh and turn, heading for the care that will take me to the airport, my mother behind the wheel, looking straight ahead.

Walking slowly to the passenger door I climb inside, throwing my bag into the backseat before putting on my seat belt.

"You don't have to go, you know." my mother tells me for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I do." I say, sighing. She knows my reason for leaving and I don't want to explain myself again. She nodded and pulled away, driving toward our destination.

I climb out of the car and get my suitcase, walking slowly toward the airport to check in. I say goodbye to my mother, a sigh of relief escaping my mouth as I sit in my seat on the aorplane, finally heading to some peace and quiet in Forks, Washington.

I put in my headphones and willed myself to relax enough to go to sleep for the remaining two hours of the plane ride. Asher a few minutes I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into unconciousness, thinking about renee and how happy I was to not be in that house anymore.

I was jolsted awake when the plane landed and say un in my seat. Turning down my music, I heard the piolet say that we had landed and may exit the plane.

I walked through the doors and into the airport and immediatly say Charlie standing there with my suitcase by his side. "Hey Bells." he said, awkwardly pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi Charlie. Thanks for letting me come." he smiled and started walking us toward the exit.

"I already signed you up for school here, and it starts on Monday so you have a few days to get situated." He said, opening the doors for me to slip in.

I nodded and put my seatbelt on, looking around at the scenery as we drove to a house I hadn't been in for years.

I thought I remembered Forks clearly but now that I looked around I realized I had forgot just how green it was. Everywhere you look you see trees on either side and clouds covering the sky.

I am most deffinatly not in Phoenix anymore. "At least I will blend in here." I whisper to myself, looking down at my arms. Charlie chuckled and moved his hand to the radie, turning on soft music I vaguely recognized from when I was small and came to Forks more often.

We pulled up to the house I had spend most of my childhood summers in and I noted that it looked the same. The same tree in the front year with the same peeling paint covering the house. I slowly walked toward the door and waited for Charlie to open it before hesitantly walking inside.

I looked around and supressed the urge to gasp. Everything was exactly the same, down to the paint. I looked around at the house that had already been engrained into my mind for years and slowly walked upstairs, my suitcase hitting every step on the way.

I walked slowly around the corner to my own room, pausing for a moment to steady myself. I open the door and it cheaks softly from age before gently swinging open. I smile and walk over to my twin size bed, gently running my hand along the covers that were a light blue, looking the same as it had the last time I had been here.

I looked around at the rest of my room and my eyes stopped at the desk and computer sitting in the corner of my small room, noticing that it was the only thing that had changed. The computer looked old and slow, but that was fine. I was only going to be getting on there to answer any email my mother might send me, and that probably wouldn't be often.

I smiled at the care my father showed in his simple gesture and turned around, heading downstairs to tell him thank you. "Dad?" I called, looking to the living room, squinting against the light coming off of the TV.

"Hey Bells, getting situated fine?" My dad called over to me, smiling slightly when I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you thank you, you know, for the computer and everything..." I finished off awkwardly, not knowing what to say besides that.

"Oh, no problem Bells. I just figured you would need it, for homework and stuff." Charlie grumbled, looking uncomfortable at the attention I had brought to him, even if we were the only two people in the room.

"Well, I think I might go for a walk and get reaquainted with everything here, Charlie." I smiled and waited to see his nod before I turned and headed out of the room and to the front door. I put on my shoes and walked out the door into the cool air of Forks.

I walked to the forestline and immediatly felt myself relax. No matter what happened when I used to come where, being in the forst always made me feel better. Calm. I smiled at the fact. I hadn't felt so good in years. This was and is my sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So this is chapter two. Feel free to tell me about mistakes and share your ideas with me. I have a pretty good idea of where I am heading with the story now but I am always open to new suggestions.

Onward with the read!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the writer of Twilight books. Enough said.

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning with a grimace. No matter where I was I hated first days. 'Mind as well get it over with.' I thought to myself as I got up out of my suddenly comfortable bed and stretched, willing my eyes to fully open.

I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair in the process and walked into my room, trying not to injure myself. Walking over to my now full closet I grabbed a light blue pair of jeans and a plain green shirt, going for the most inconspicuous outfit.

Grabbing my book-bag off of my bed, I walked down the stairs, wondering how I was going to get to school. I walked into the kitchen, reaching for an apple before sitting across from Charlie at the table. "Hey Charlie. I went shopping yesterday so there is no need for takeout tonight." I said, smiling at his hopeful face.

"Cool Bells! I was getting sick of pizza anyway." He said, looking nervous all of a sudden thought I was not sure why. "Um, her Bells, could you go outside real quick? I want to show you something."

I smiled at him confusedly and nodded my head, grabbing my backpack and apple before following him to the door. We put our shoes and coats on, mindful of the overcast sky before heading out the door.

I looked at the unfamiliar truck in the driveway with confusion. I turned to a now fidgeting Charlie with questioning eyes. "Well, you had to get to school somehow Bella." He was playing with his hands nervously, waiting for my response. I blinked at him, taking in what he had said then turned around to look at the truck behind me.

It was a large rusted red truck and looked to be at least ten years old. It was perfect. I smiled and turned around to hug Charlie. "I love it! Thank you Charlie!" I let go and Charlie grunted, blushing, before turning around to walk to his cruiser, saying over his shoulder, "You should get to school Bella. Don't want to be late." before driving off.

I nodded and opened the door, throwing my bag into the passengers seat before climbing into the drivers seat. The keys were already in the ignition so I turned on the truck before slowly backing out of the driveway and hading toward Forks High School.

I had gone exploring the day before so I knew where the school was. I hummed lightly as I pulled into the parking lot, enjoying my bubble of peace as it lasted.

There were only a few cars in the parking lot and I noted that I was very yearly. 'Good, I will have time to find my class.' I parked my car in a spot close to the office and grabbed my book-bag, slowly getting out of the drivers door trying not to fall.

I walked into the heated office and smiled at the secretary. She smiled and asked me if I was Chief Swan's daughter and once I confirmed she smiled wide before looking for my schedule. After a minute or so of me standing there staring at my name on the piece of paper I needed she spotted it and picked it up, giving that to me along with a map to the school. "Just get this signed by your teachers and bring it here at the end of the day." She said before waving goodbye and turning back to the computer.

I walked back out into the cool air and looked down at the map quickly to find my first period art class. Tucking the paper into my pocket so I wasn't screaming "new kid" I started off to find building six and noticed there were a lot more cars in the parking lot.

I could feel peoples eyes on me as I passed building five, knowing all I had to do was go past this last building and I was free to allow my thoughts to take me over for a few minutes.

I walked into the art building and glanced at my schedule to see my teacher's name. Ms. Brown, 'how generic' I thought sarcastically before stepping into the room that indicated that it was hers. I saw a young looking woman with dirty blond hair that curled to her shoulders sitting at a desk, looking down at papers.

"Excuse me." I said, now standing in front of the woman as she looked up quickly with wide eyes. Her eyes studied me for a few moments in question before her mouth formed an "o" and she smiled.

"You must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter!" She exclaimed happily, clearly proud of herself for finding it out. I nodded and handed her my slip to sign. "Ah, yes. This is your class, then. Well, I am Ms. Brown and," she paused as she signed and handed me back my paper, "This is art!" She finished happily before glancing around the room before smiling a small smile again.

"You may sit next to Alice, she doesn't have a seat mate yet. Oh, do you like Isabella or Bella, my dear?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and I began to wonder if she had a whole jar of coffee this morning.

"Bella." I told her, smiling and turning to find my seat, realizing almost all of the seats were full now.

"Alice, dear. Please raise your hand so Ms. Bella knows where to sit." Ms. Brown said in a sweet voice as a small girl with spiky hair looked up and smiled at me before raising her hand.

Luckily the path to my seat was mostly clear so I didn't have to demonstrate my clumsiness yet. I found my way to my seat and set my book-bag next to it, getting out my sketch book and setting it on the table.

I saw a paper in front of me and looked down at it. "Hello Bella," it said. The small girl to my left looked at me for a moment before taking the paper back and writing again before hanging the paper back to me. "I'm Alice," it said. She smiled as I took her outstretched hand and shook it quickly, smiling at her slightly before turning to my sketch book and opening to my newest drawing, shading it and giving it finishing touches.

I felt a presence over my shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Ms. Brown who was staring curiously at my drawing. "What is this Bella?" She asked, looking away from the picture to look at me.

I felt a blush come to my cheeks and looked down at my drawing and then looking back up at her, noticing Alice looking at me too, waiting for a response. "It is what I first saw when I came back to Forks. I guess all of the green stuck." I told the half truth. It was a picture of trees and a house hidden among them. I saw the trees, who wouldn't? But the house I saw in a dream.

Ms. Brown looked at my with a smile and squeezed my shoulder, seeing my embarrassment, before moving on. I turned back to my picture and picked my pencil up to continue on with my drawing when I felt someones hand cover my own.

I turned to look at the pixie sitting beside me with question in my eyes. She smiled sweetly and removed her hand from mine, looking at my as if to tell me that she liked my picture. She smiled widely, seeing that I understood what she said. The bell rang then and she furrowed her brow and I sighed, picking up my book-bag and closing my sketchbook before standing up and turning to Alice saying, "It was very nice to meet you Alice," before turning and walking out of the room to head to English.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Okay, so...Yeah. Sorry it is a little bit of a wait. But...It's here! :P It is going to pick up some after this, so sorry if it has been a bit boring. But in this chapter there is a little bit of a twist. Oh and I still don't know who the pairings is going to be. So don't guess. It is going to be random and I am going to let the story plan itself. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

I got to my English class a minute before the bell rang and walked up to while handing him my paper to sign. He looked up at me and signed it, handing it back to me before telling me to take a seat anywhere.

I walked back to the seat in the far corner of the classroom, sirring down and tried to ignore the stares. I felt someone take the seat next to me and looked over to see a boy with long hair staring at me with an odd expression.

"Hello?" I said to him, my head turned to the side slightly. He smirked at me and turned to face the front of the room.

"Leave her alone James, she just got here." The girl in front of me said, turning around to reveal long brown hair framing a small, slim girl with naturally tan skin. "Hey, I'm Angela. Don't mind him. He has always been kind of weird." She smiled and extended her hand toward me, waiting for me to shake it before dropping it to her side.

"Bella." I said, smiling slightly before turning to the front of the classroom.

I felt an object hit my arm and looked down to see a folded piece of paper on my desk. I looked at it for a few moments before picking it up and opening it slowly, trying to not give myself a paper-cut in the process.

I looked down at the note and started reading it as I heard the bell ring. I sighed and picked up my bag along with my books and headed toward the door to my last class before lunch.

* * *

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed a salad and water before walking over to an empty table. I wasn't really hungry so I simply drank out of my bottle and looked around the lunch room as it quickly filled up with people. I sighted and looked down at my food before pushing it to the side and getting out my sketchbook to work on a new drawing.

I felt someone sit across from me and looked up to see a boy with messy bronze hair. He smiled quickly at me before starting to eat his food.

I felt my heartbeat pound in my chest in panic as my brain connected the similarities. I quickly packed up my book bag and picked up my water before moving clear across the room from this stranger, now sitting by the window.

A few minutes passed and I was still trying to calm myself down. I sighed and almost stood up again to go home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and relaxed instantly, realizing it was just Alice.

I smiled and sat back down, inviting her to join me. She smiled widely and sat next to me, placing her bag on the floor before turning to me and looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head and looked down at my bottle, sighing. I felt her looking at me for a few moments before sighing softly and tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her, my eyebrow raised and she shook her head slightly and looked down again, picking up her pencil to write.

I looked at her and wondered why she wouldn't speak to me. Was she just tolerating me because I was new? I was shaken from my thoughts when I saw another paper slip in front of me. I read it and began to smile in realization.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. Don't worry, you can tell me...It isn't like I can tell anyone." So she can't speak. That explains a lot. Still though...

"Can you hear me?" I questioned, genuinely curious. She smiled and nodded thought her eyes still seemed to be questioning. She signed to me and I smiled. I knew what she was saying. My cousin was deaf so I learned sign language early on. I signed to her that I did, indeed, understand and her mouth dropped open for a moment before she let out a squeal and hugged me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back for a few moments before pulling back, looking at her questioningly. 'Does no one else know how to sign?' She looked at me for a few moments, frowning, though there was still a sparkle in her eyes.

'No. I am an only child and my parents are the only ones that know sign language. Though, being expressive, I have managed to make a few friends.' She smiled at me then and I smiled back, being happy that I could at least be one of her first friends to sign, though I didn't understand why.

'Well I am glad I can communicate with you. You're truly an unique person, Alice.' She beamed and said she thought the same of me as the bell rang. Both of our heads looked up from each other and remembered where we were.

I sighed and got up to throw my lunch away, Alice just behind me. I took out my schedule to find out my next class. Biology. Fantastic. At least after this I just had gym and then I could leave for the day. I hung my head and headed toward building three, knowing the general layout of things by now.

I felt a small hand grip my own and looked over to smile at Alice, realizing how well her hand fit in mine. I blushed and she looked up at me, asking me what was wrong with her eyes. I shrugged, still looking at her. "I just hate biology."

Her face lit up significantly and she let go of my hand. 'I have that class, too!' I looked at her, relief visible on my face and she smiled wider. 'And no one sits next to me , so we can be partners!' She was bouncing now and I couldn't hold back the laugh from escaping. I stopped a few feet away from the classroom, turning to grab the smaller girls shoulders to get her to stop bouncing.

She stopped but was still grinning widely as she pulled me into the classroom. She let go of my hand and danced to her seat, putting her head down to work on something when she got there.

I read the name tag that said 'Mr. Banner' and looked up to see a tall middle aged man with mostly brown hair. He looked at me and smiled, telling me to come see him real quick. "Hello Isabella. I'm Mr. Banner. You may sit next to Alice over there." He smiled and pointed to where Alice was already seated, her eyes focused on her work.

"Please call me Bella." I said with a smile. He nodded and I turned to head to the seat next to Alice, tripping slightly but easily catching myself before I fell. As I got nearer she put whatever she was working on away and looked up, smiling at me. I felt my heart rate pick up and I looked at her questioningly as I sat down.

"Alright class. We're doing a group project so you can get to know your partner and grasp a better understanding of the human body. Here are papers that will explain what you are doing." Mr. Banner passed out the papers and I rolled my eyes. I had already done all of this.

I looked down at the sheet, scanning it. We had to make a model of the human body and label all of the systems, including veins and arteries. I sighed and looked over to Alice, who also didn't look pleased.

"What's up?" I asked her, touching her shoulder lightly. She rolled her eyes and smirked, signing to me that she did this when she lived in Alaska. My eyes lit up at the new information. "You lived in Alaska? When did you move here?"

She looked at my with an eyebrow raised. 'I came here at the end of last year. We were ahead and I already learned most things in my classes.' I smiled at her as I ducked my head, saying that I learned all of this, too.

We planned to just do a poster and work on it after school tomorrow. 'Can we work at my place?' she asked me, eyes hopeful. 'I am sure my parents would want to meet you.' I nodded and she smiled widely, looking down again to work on plans a bit more.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the period, working on various things. The bell rang and we both packed up our things. "What do you have next?" I asked her as we walked out of the classroom.

'Study hall.' I smiled at her hopeful expression before shaking my head.

"Well, I guess this is where we part. I have gym." I smiled sadly at her and turned to leave. I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Alice with a pout on her face.

'Could you give me a ride home? I rode here with my friends but they all left after lunch.' I sighed, looking at her face. I couldn't say no. Not like I would want to.

"Sure. No problem. Just meet me in the parking lot." I smiled quickly before turning to head to gym, thinking that maybe I would like it here, after all


End file.
